


Run Lucas Run

by karamels



Category: Girl Meets World, Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamels/pseuds/karamels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas Friar didn’t normally get scared. Well, it was fair to say that in most situations, he didn’t have to face Noah Puckerman-Hart. Sort of AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Lucas Run

Lucas Friar didn’t normally get scared. Well, it was fair to say that in most situations, he didn’t have to face Noah Puckerman-Hart. 

What, Lucas Friar, scared of some dude in his forties? Well, if you said those exact words to him, he would shake his head and say, “He’s not just some dude in his forties. If you’re of the opposite sex of his daughter, and you’re good friends with her, he will be all up in your business that you will be eternally afraid of him.”

However, what was the point of being scared of him when he wasn’t even in Lucas’ proximity? Well, let’s just say that Maya Penelope Puckerman-Hart finally broke him. And he did not want to be anywhere near her father when he found out. In fact, maybe he should buy a ticket to Australia, just in case.

The fact that Lucas was afraid of her father, and the fact that her father hated Lucas was not good for Maya. She and Lucas finally got to their senses and they were finally, happily, in a relationship, yet, Lucas did not want Maya telling her parents.

“But why not?” She would ask, even though she already knew the answer. She was just holding onto a sliver of hope that Lucas had gotten over his fear of her father, even though she knew that wouldn’t be happening any time soon. Still, she hoped.

“Because, Maya, your father hates me.” Maya would sigh out of exasperation and respond with, “I’m sure he doesn’t.” When in reality, she knew for a fact that he did. He would say numerous times at dinner, “I don’t like that Lucas guy.” Or, “Are you sure you want to be hanging out with him Pancake?”

Maya would just simply roll her eyes along with her mother and then Quinn would change the subject.

It had been a month since they started dating when Puck caught them making out in her living room on a weekend. He opened the door with a slam and they both gasped in surprise and turned to the door to see him standing there, fuming.

“Dad! I thought you were at work!” said Maya. Because, honestly she did, and the fact that he was at work and wasn’t coming home until after her mother came home from grocery shopping with Topanga was what helped convince Lucas to come over.

“Well, when I realised you were home alone, I got worried so I thought we could spend my lunch break together. Clearly, you had other plans.” Maya looked between her father and her boyfriend and stood up.

“Dad,” she looked back at Lucas and pursed her lips, he was never going to forgive her for doing this, but it had to be done, “I just wanted some time with my boyfriend.” When she said that word, she heard Lucas groan and saw Puck stiffen.

“Well, I think it’s about time he and I had a little chat.” Maya widened her eyes at her dad’s tone.

“Dad! What is with you?! Why can’t-” she was cut off by the front door opening and Quinn walking in with grocery bags in her hands.

“I’m home! What did I-” as she looked at the scene in front of her, she realised what was happening and she rolled her eyes as she placed the bags on the ground and crossed her arms. “What’s going on?” she asked as Maya walked over to her, and Quinn put her arms around her.

“My boyfriend is afraid of my father,” Lucas groaned, “and my father hates my boyfriend.” Quinn raised her eyebrows.

“Is that so?” Puck muttered something threatening to Lucas as the two ladies rolled their eyes. Puck then turned to Quinn in surprise.

“Wait, you knew about them?” Quinn just nodded in response as Puck turned to Maya, hurt written all over his face. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Maya sighed and walked over to both men. “Why do you think? You’re not exactly fond of Lucas and Lucas was afraid of you. And, dad, I don’t want that. Lucas makes me happy. I’m happy and one of the reasons is Lucas, so can’t you just let me be happy, dad?” Puck sighed.

“Okay, fine, but I’m keeping my eyes on you.” Lucas sighed with relief as Maya grinned.

“Thanks dad! Okay, Lucas and I have to meet Riley, Farkle and Zay at Topanga’s, bye!” Yelled Maya as she walked out of the apartment with Lucas.

Quinn turned to Puck, smiling. “I’m proud of you.” Puck sighed.

“Yeah, but just because I stepped back from being intimidating, doesn’t mean I won’t be watching him.” Quinn just looked back at him with a blank face.

“Well that’s not creepy at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an anon on tumblr who wanted a fic where Quinn and Puck are Maya's parents and Lucas is scared of Puck because he's very intimidating.


End file.
